Je te retrouverai toujours
by Wasab-chan
Summary: Lorsqu'il voit mourir Eren dans ses bras, Rivaille se jure que même la mort ne les séparera pas. Car le destin des âmes sœurs n'est-il pas d'être réuni quoiqu'il arrive, à travers les époques et les continents ? De se retrouver, toujours ?
1. Chapter 1

**Je te retrouverai toujours**

 _Note de l'auteure_ _: ceci n'est qu'une fiction, même si j'ai tenu à respecter les divers évènements et avancées historiques, il reste sans doute des incohérences ou des anachronismes. Je vous prie de ne pas y faire attention et de m'en excuser.^^_

 _C'est ma toute première fanfiction (et histoire aussi, soit dit en passant ^^), soyez indulgents ! )_

 _Bonne lecture ! )_

 _Wasab-chan._

Prologue

Sang, chaos, cris, larmes et douleurs. Le bruit des combats résonnaient de toutes parts. Le frottement des lames. Les hurlements des titans. Les plaintes des blessés.

Le Caporal Rivaille n'aurait pu dire qui était en train de gagner cette bataille, LA bataille, celle censée définir la si l'humanité survivrait ou mourrait. Tous les soldats, tous les hommes en âge de se battre avaient été mobilisés au front pour ce combat. Autour du Caporal les corps des deux camps tombaient comme des mouches mais les humains continuaient de se battre, malgré les trop lourdes pertes, parce que tous savaient que s'ils abandonnaient, se serai la fin du monde. Ils étaient le dernier espoir des civils, la dernière solution de l'humanité. Il ne fallait pas s'arrêter, malgré les morts, continuer.

Le deuil viendrait plus tard.

Les gémissements des hommes à terre étaient le pire. Il est inscrit au plus profond de chaque personnes le besoins viscérale de secourir son prochain, de venir en aide à ceux qui le demande. Mais il ne fallait pas s'arrêter, oublier les supplications pour espérer vaincre.

Oublier, Rivaille avait l'habitude. Depuis longtemps il ne laissait plus ses sentiments le diriger sur les champs de batailles. Il se repliait sur lui-même, essayant de ne pas écouter les plaintes.

Mais il ne pouvait ignorer ces gémissements-là, et encore moins leur auteur. Il l'avait vu s'écrouler, au loin, et avant même de réaliser ce qu'il faisait il l'avait rejoint.  
Il prit dans ses bras le jeune homme et examina ses blessures. Son cœur se serra devant l'étendue des dégâts. Rivaille savait reconnaître une blessure mortelle et celle-là ne laissait aucune chance, même avec des facultés de régénération de demi-titan. Il pouvait sentir contre lui la respiration laborieuse d'Eren. Le Caporal plongea son regard d'acier dans celui terne de son soldat et cru entendre son cœur se briser en mille morceaux dans son torse.

-Ça va aller Eren d'accord ? murmura-t-il, la voix cassée. Je vais te ramener à l'arrière, ils vont te soigner et tu seras de nouveau sur pied d'accord ?

Il avait parlé dans un souffle, de peur de voir Eren se briser entre ses doigts s'il haussait le ton. Le jeune esquissa un faible sourire. Il n'était pas dupe.

-Caporal... Ne... Soyez pas... Trop triste... D'accord ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes morveux ! Dès que tu seras guéri je te ferai passer l'envie de dire des conneries !

Rivaille lui-même ne croyait pas ce qu'il disait. Il sentit une goutte de pluie s'écraser sur sa joue et rouler jusqu'à son menton. Lorsqu'elle atteint ses lèvres il nota distraitement qu'elle était étrangement salée.

Eren leva avec difficulté sa main droite et la porta à la joue de don supérieur, la caressant doucement, essuyant au passage les traces des larmes.

-Veillez... Veillez sur Mikasa et Armin... Pour moi...

-Eren ...

Rivaille enlaça des deux mains celle du jeune homme dont la respiration se fit plus sifflante.

-Caporal... Caporal… Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa son regard à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir terminer sa phrase. Son ton se fit plus pressé. Caporal, je vous aime... Je vous aime... Je vous...

Sa tête bascula sur le côté après un dernier soupir et sa main retomba, désarticulée, le long de son torse. Rivaille sentit un violent sanglot le secouer. Il se pencha pour déposer un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de celui qui était son amant et lui ferma délicatement les paupières. On aurait pu croires qu'Eren dormait, malgré le sang qui l'auréolait.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Je te jure que je te vengerai. Attend moi Eren car où que tu sois je te retrouverai, même s'il me faut pour cela affronter tous les démons des enfers. Je t'aime et même la mort ne nous séparera pas !

Il s'était lentement relevé et cracha ces derniers mots avec rage et douleur. Les larmes dégringolaient le long de son visage mais il ne chercha pas à les arrêter. Il dégaina ses armes et dans un hurlement de folie se jeta de toutes ses forces dans le combat, tel un ange vengeur.

On retrouva son corps intact aux milieux des décombres, enlaçant celui d'Eren. Sentant sa fin, il s'était trainé sur des dizaines de mètres, rampant parfois, pour rejoindre son amant, laissant derrière lui un sillage sanglant. Il s'était éteint le nom de son jeune soldat sur les lèvres.

Ils furent enterrer à l'endroit même de leur mort, car il fut déclaré cruel de les séparer.  
Une pierre fut dressée, avec comme épitaphe :

 _"Ci-gisent des milliers braves morts pour l'humanité._

 _Toi qui lis ces mots n'oublie jamais le sacrifice de ces hommes au cours de ce combat,_

 _Pour les générations futures._

 _Grave à jamais dans ton cœur la date où l'humanité triompha les titans,_

 _Et récupéra sa liberté."_


	2. Chapter 2

600 avant J-C, petit village de berger grec

\- Rivaiiiiille !

Le jeune homme releva la tête de l'arme qu'il était en train d'aiguiser et eu juste le temps de la ranger dans son fourreau avant que son jeune frère ne lui saute dessus.

-Rivaille ! piailla l'enfant, ravi. Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire amusé devant le regard plein d'espoir qui le suppliait silencieusement. Il était plutôt taciturne mais le petit, par sa simple présence, réussissait à le dérider un peu.

-Eren, tu vois bien que je travaille... Mais, ajouta-t-il avant que son petit frère ne puisse protester, je suis toujours capable de parler en travaillant...

Le sourire du garçon s'agrandit encore, si cela était possible.

-Raconte-moi une histoire !

-Une légende alors...

-La bataille des titans !

Rivaille eu un rire silencieux et s'adossa confortablement à l'arbre sous lequel il s'était installé pour éviter le soleil, échangeant un regard complice avec son frère. Eren adorait les légendes, celle-là en particulier. Lui-même étrangement l'appréciait beaucoup, malgré sa grande simplicité. Il ressorti son poignard et sa pierre à aiguiser et recommença son œuvre tandis que son frère se calait contre lui.

-Un jour, les dieux créateurs formèrent notre monde et le séparèrent en deux parties égales. D'un côté les humains, de l'autre leurs frères, les titans. Tout ce beau monde vivait en paix, dans le bonheur. Seulement, une année, le temps fut mauvais chez les titans. Leurs champs furent ravagés et leurs troupeaux anéanti par les maladies. Les humains eux furent épargnés et continuèrent de prospérer tranquillement dans leur coin. Voyant cela, les titans allèrent se plaindre aux dieux, protestant contre cette injustice. Mais les dieux refusèrent de les aider et les titans durent rentrer chez eux, les mains vides et bouillants de rage.

-Pourquoi les dieux ils les ont pas aidés ?

-Sûrement ont-ils estimé que ce n'était pas juste non plus envers les humains de n'aider que les titans.

-Pourquoi ils ont pas aidé aussi les humains alors ? Comme ça tout le monde était content !

-Oi morveux j'étais pas là moi quand ça s'est passé ! Maintenant plus de question ou je finis pas.

-D'accord !

-Bien. Les titans étaient donc en colère et décidèrent d'attaquer les Hommes. Ils les envahirent donc et entreprirent de les tuer et de raser leurs champs. Me demande pas pourquoi, j'étais pas avec eux ! S'exclama-t-il en entendant Eren prendre une nouvelle inspiration. Les humains furent obligés de se défendre et une guerre de plusieurs années éclata. Un jour les deux armées au complet se retrouvèrent dans une vaste plaine pour un dernier combat décisif. La bataille commença mais les humains furent vite débordé pas le nombre de titans. Les survivant supplièrent les dieux de les aider et ces derniers, indignés par le comportement des titans, répondirent à leur appelle et envoyèrent sur le front l'un de leur héros. Celui-ci les attaqua en poussant un hurlement de rage. Il était tellement fort qu'il tua à lui seul plus de la moitié des titans. Les autres s'enfuirent et allèrent se cacher mais ils moururent tous petit à petit. Voilà pourquoi toutes les terres appartiennent aux Hommes.

-Et le héros qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

-Nul ne le sait. Il a disparu après le combat.

Rivaille entendit au loin la voix de leur mère les appeler.

-Aller vient, dit-il en se redressant. Mère nous appelle.

Eren commença à s'avancer puis se retourna vers lui, son petit minois fermé d'une façon sérieuse absolument adorable.

-Et si les titans reviennent un jour ?

Rivaille résista à l'envie furieuse de le prendre dans ses bras et passa plutôt une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu plus.

-T'inquiète pas, je te protégerai. Toujours.


	3. Chapter 3

An 10 après J-C, atrium de Rome

Livaï se faufila à travers la foule en pestant contre ceux qui le bousculait. Les jours de grande foire attiraient toujours beaucoup de monde, au grand damne des habitants dont les logements se situaient aux abords de l'atrium. Il donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes d'un homme lui bouchant le passage, s'attirant de la part de sa victime une série d'injures qu'il ignora royalement. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter tous ces imbéciles. Ses abrutis de camardes s'étaient encore moqués de son nom et de ses origines « barbares », le forçant à se battre pour leur apprendre à insulter sa mère. Bien entendu leur maître était arrivé à ce moment-là et avait tout simplement exclus de cour les deux combattants. Entre ça et son père qui comptait le marier pour une sombre histoire de soutien politique, il lui tardait de partir faire son service militaire pour qu'on lui fiche enfin la paix !

Un cri à sa droite le sorti de ses pensées, le faisant sursauter. Sans s'en rendre compte il avait atteint le centre de la place, là où étaient dressés pour l'occasion les estrades des marchands d'esclaves. Il entreprit d'en faire le tour, évitant le plus possible de regarder dans leur direction. Malgré son éducation romaine, Livaï ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec tout cela, sans aucun doutes car sa mère n'avait de cesse de lui rappeler depuis son enfance que les hommes et les femmes exposés là comme des bêtes pourrait faire partie de leur famille. Elle se prenait elle-même comme exemple auprès de son mari à chaque fois que celui-ci en achetait un, lui exposant en détail qu'elle était aussi civilisée et intelligente que lui sans être pour autant être née à Rome. Ce à quoi, son père répliquait d'un ton plaintif qu'à cause d'elle il avait affranchie plus d'esclave que toute la cité réunie.

Il avait presque dépassé ces estrades quand son regard tomba sur l'un des esclaves présenté à ce moment. C'était un jeune homme brun, les cheveux en bataille, le teint légèrement basané. Ce qui frappa le plus Livaï fut son regard, vif et provocateur malgré son attitude apparemment soumise. Le romain s'immobilisa quand le marchand commença à présenter le jeune captif. Etrangement, il se sentait comme responsable et souhaitait vérifier que l'acheteur potentiel soit un bon maître. Les enchères commencèrent et rapidement une voix se fit entendre par-dessus les autres.

-1500 sesterces !

Un gros homme sûr de lui s'approcha du vendeur, persuadé d'avoir d'ores et déjà gagné la mise. Livaï senti son sang se glacer dans ses veines en le voyant. C'était l'un des hommes les plus riches, et donc les plus puissants de Rome. Il possédait plusieurs théâtres et était connu pour accepter les pièces les plus brutales, celles où des esclaves étaient sacrifiés sur scène à la plus grande joie des spectateurs avides de sang. Avant même de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, le jeune homme s'était avancée pour surenchérir.

-2500 !

Un murmure de surprise parcourra la foule. C'était une folie pour un esclave et Livaï lui-même retient de justesse une grimace en pensant à ses pauvres économies qui allaient joyeusement déguster. Heureusement pour lui son adversaire préféra s'incliner plutôt que d'augmenter encore…

Une poignée de main plus tard, Livaï et son nouvel esclave s'enfonçaient dans les rues adjacentes à l'atrium. Avec cette histoire l'humeur du romain ne s'était pas améliorée. Il n'expliquait pas son geste et cela l'énervait. Eren, puisque c'était le nom que lui avait donné le jeune esclave, semblait l'avoir compris et tentait de se faire oublier pour ne pas l'irriter plus. Pourtant Livaï pouvait sentir qu'il brulait de lui poser une question.

-Quoi ?! grogna-t-il à l'intention d'Eren au bout de quelques instants.

Ce dernier marqua une hésitation avant de se lancer dans un latin approximatif.

-Pourquoi acheter moi ?

-Comment ça ?

-Quoi toi faire moi ?

Livaï marqua un arrêt, le temps de le dévisager. Eren lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris et interrogatif, toujours dans l'attente d'une réponse. En croisant ce regard plein d'innocence, Livaï sentit quelque chose naitre au fond de lui et sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais considérer Eren comme étant inférieur à lui.

-Déjà je t'apprendrais le latin et je veillerai à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien... Répondit-il, pensif.


	4. Chapter 4

1278, bataille de Marchfeld en Basse-Autriche

Levi loucha dangereusement sur la pointe de l'épée située à quelques pouces de son visage. Au bout de cette épée, un bras, et au bout de ce bras un visage ennemi. Pas moche en plus, mais ennemi quand même. Il fulmina mentalement contre lui-même. Déjà que ce combat avait été un désastre complet, couronné par la débandade de toute l'armée... Les grands seigneurs eux même n'avaient pas demandé leur reste, abandonnant leurs hommes dans la joie et la bonne humeur. C'était même plus une défaite à ce point-là, c'était un véritable massacre. Et maintenant ça. Il aurait sérieusement mieux fait de rester coucher ! Levi se tendit, dans l'attente du coup fatale qui réglait le sort de tous les prisonniers n'ayant pas un haut rang, comme lui. Coup qui ne vint pas. Etonné, il dévisagea son adversaire et croisa un regard émeraude qui le fixait avec une assurance tranquille. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire et lui fit signe de le suivre avant de s'enfoncer dans les broussailles bordant le terrain. De plus en plus abasourdi, Levi lui obéit sans réfléchir. De toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Une voix résonna soudain à travers les arbres. Levi vit le jeune soldat se figer tandis que l'appel résonnait une seconde fois, un peu plus proche.

-Eiren ?

Ce dernier saisi le bras de Levi et s'accroupit entre les buissons, en faisant signe à son prisonnier de ne pas faire de bruit. Puis il le désigna et tendit le bras dans une direction avant de se redresser. Levi l'endentit crier quelque chose dans sa langue qu'il ne comprit pas puis s'éloigner vers un groupe de guerrier. Ils parlèrent quelques instants avant de s'éloigner vers leur campement, au grand soulagement de Levi.

A l'orée du bois, il vit Eiren se retourner et malgré la distance il distingua sans problème le clin d'œil qu'il lui adressa, un sourire malicieux plaqué sur les lèvres.


	5. Chapter 5

1623, salle de bal vénitienne

En plus du célèbre carnaval qui chaque année à la même époque animait la glorieuse cité des masques, il était de bon ton parmi la noblesse vénitienne d'organiser diverses réceptions et autres soirées afin de faire l'étalage de sa richesse, d'échanger les derniers racontars et de choisir le meilleur parti pour ses enfants. C'est pour cette raison que Levi avait été littéralement trainé par son père à ce bal. Appuyé contre un pilier dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce où il s'était réfugié dès le début des réjouissances, il accueillait d'un air sombre les malheureux venu l'importuner. Il abhorrait toutes ces mondanités et exécrait encore plus ce maudit accoutrement qu'il était obligé de porter. D'après certaines de ses connaissances, il était considéré comme un symbole d'insociabilité tandis que son père lui reprochait d'effrayer les gens, notamment les jeunes filles. A que cela ne tienne, l'idée de ne pas se marier ne le gênait pas plus que ça, au contraire. Il aperçut à l'autre bout de la piste de danse son père lui faire signe de le rejoindre. Dans un soupir déchirant, il réussi à s'arracher de son soutient et se dirigea à sa rencontre.

-Tu connais bien entendu Hanji, lui exposa son père dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur.

Levi acquiesça silencieusement. Il appréciait l'exubérante femme qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, au grand damne de son pauvre mari, obligé bien malgré lui de la suivre dans chacune de ses lubies. Elle appartenait à une riche famille étrangère mais passait énormément de temps à Venise, lorsqu'elle ne se trouvait dans quelques contrées inconnues du bout du monde.

-Elle est venue avec sa fille qui a à peu près ton âge et tient à ce que vous vous rencontrez. Je ne te cache pas que je fonde beaucoup d'espoir sur cet entretien. Je compte sur toi pour bien te tenir et ne pas effaroucher cette demoiselle.

Levi retient un nouveau soupir. Si la fille d'Hanji ressemblait à cette dernière, cela l'étonnerait qu'elle s'émeuve pour si peu. Par contre à la place de son père il ne se ferait pas trop d'illusions…

Alors que bêtement il s'attendait à voir arriver une copie plus jeune d'Hanji, l'apparition qui les rejoignit lui coupa le souffle. La jeune fille était belle, svelte et possédait une longue chevelure auburn. Ses yeux surtout, immenses et d'un vert profond, où dansait une lueur malicieuse, attiraient le regard. Elle sourit à Levi pendant que sa mère la présentait.

-Sieur Ackermann, Levi, voici ma fille, Rena. C'est la première fois qu'elle vient à Venise, aussi Levi je te la confie pour le reste de la soirée.

-Enchantée, fit la jeune fille aux deux hommes qui la dévisageaient, bouche bée. Mère, continua-t-elle à l'intention de cette dernière, vous ne restez pas avec nous ?

-Non non, j'ai quelques affaires à régler. M'y aiderez-vous mon cher ? Demanda-t-elle au père de Levi, en l'entrainant avec elle sans attendre de réponse.

Les deux jeunes gens regardèrent avec un intérêt profond l'embarras et l'incompréhension de Messire Ackermann jusqu'à ce que l'étrange duo sorte de la salle.

-Si je ne connaissais pas ma mère, je pense que je craindrais encore plus que maintenant pour votre père, commenta Rena d'un ton pensif.

-Il s'en sortira, c'est un peu de sa faute s'il se retrouve dans une telle situation, répondit Levi en haussant les épaules.

-Vous lui en voulez de nous avoir présentés ? Compris la jeune femme, d'un ton chagriné.

-Non ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'ai dit… Au contraire… Enfin je veux dire… S'enlisa Levi, gêné comme jamais.

Un gloussement amusé lui fit comprendre qu'on le faisait marcher. Il sentit une main délicate se glisser à son bras et se retrouva entouré de danseur avant de saisir ce qu'il lui arrivé.

-Dansons ! Entendi-t-il à son oreille. Vous me présenterais tous ce beau monde pendant ce temps.

Levi passa la meilleure soirée de sa vie. Sa cavalière était absolument délicieuse, il ne se ridiculisa pas en dansant et comble de l'improbable, réussit à faire la conversation jusqu'au bout sans que cela ne le gêne, riant même parfois.

Au bout d'un moment, ils s'étaient arrêtés au bord de la piste de danse, essoufflés, et s'étaient dirigés vers le jardin afin de profiter de la fraicheur et du calme de la nuit. Ils s'étaient promenés tranquillement et Rena avait tout naturellement passé son bras sous celui de Levi, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Ils s'étaient installés sur un banc donnant sur le Grand Canal et avaient discutés astronomie puis poésie à voix basse, pour ne pas déranger la quiétude de l'endroit. De temps à autre ils apercevaient des couples ayant eux aussi quitté la réception au profit de plus d'intimité. Rena s'était blottie contre Levi, la tête sur son épaule, et ce dernier avait senti son cœur accélérer brusquement sans bien comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Plus tard encore, il l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à la voiture qui la ramenait chez elle. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Arrivé en haut du marchepied, la jeune femme s'était retournée et, un sourire à la fois mystérieux et aguicheur aux lèvres, lui avait soufflé « A bientôt » avant de s'engouffrer dans le véhicule, le laissant seul sur le perron, rêveur et plein d'espoir.


	6. Chapter 6

1892, chambre d'un hôtel londonien

Levi émergea doucement du sommeil, laissant l'agréable sensation de son rêve perdurer encore un peu. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et compris que le poids qu'il ressentait sur la poitrine n'était d'autre qu'Eren qui avait bougé pendant son sommeil. Il l'observa, détaillant chaque parcelle de se visage pourtant bien connu. Eren était beau lorsqu'il dormait, si paisible. Cela faisait ressortir la douceur de ses traits et sa jeunesse. Un rayon de soleil avait percé à travers les rideaux, dansant sur sa peau douce et jouant avec les reflets de ses cheveux. En le voyant comme cela, Levi se fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait à un ange. Le jeune garçon ouvrit à son tour des yeux encore embrumés de sommeil. Se voyant observé, il détourna un sourire plein de tendresse à son amant, qui détourna le regard, un peu gêné par cette marque d'affection.

-Tu m'as pris pour ton oreiller ou quoi ? marmonna-t-il, brisant le silence.

Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un petit rire amusé et souffla. Le gamin devenait de plus en plus entreprenant, lui qui, il y aurait encore quelques jours, se serait écarté brusquement, le rouge aux joues. Levi sentit le jeune homme bouger sous lui, à la recherche d'une position plus confortable. À tâtons il saisit une des mains de son amant et commença à la caresser délicatement avec son pouce. Ils restèrent un moment comme cela enlacé, à se caresser légèrement. La respiration d'Eren se fit plus lente et Levi lui aussi sentait qu'il se rendormait quand des coups frappés violemment à la porte de la chambre les firent sursauter.

-Police ! Ouvrez s'il vous plait !

Levi étouffa un juron. Il croisa le regard angoissé de son amant et lui fit signe silencieusement de se rhabiller tout en se levant. Tous deux connaissaient les risques qu'ils encouraient si on les trouvait dans une telle situation.

-Monsieur Ackerman ?! Ouvrez ! Nous savons que vous êtes là !

Levi pesta de nouveau, mais cette fois contre leur manque de chance. Cela tombait précisément le jour de leur départ pour les Etats-Unis où ils espéraient que leur relation soit mieux tolérée. Eren lui fit une mimique interrogative auquel il répondit par une grimace d'ignorance. Levi était journaliste et ses papiers virulents lui avaient apporté pas mal d'ennemis, autant du côté de ses victimes que parmi ses confrères. Il ne serait pas étonnant que l'un d'entre eux ait décidé de lui envoyer de la compagnie afin de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Eren terminait de ramasser ses affaires et se dirigeais vers le balcon lorsque la porte explosa sous la pression, laissant entrer un groupe de policier armé et prêt à en découdre. Leur capitaine prit la parole tandis que les hommes saisissaient brutalement le couple.

-Levi Ackerman, Eren Jäger, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour comportement obscène et immoral, veuillez s'il vous plait nous suivre jusqu'au poste.

-Comment ça comportement obscène ?! Vous n'avez aucune preuve ! cracha Levi.

-Je pourrais aussi ajouter à la liste le délit de prostitution de monsieur Jäger, continua le capitaine d'un air de dégoût.

Levi entendit Eren s'étouffer d'indignation dans son dos et se débattit, cherchant à se débarrasser des policiers qui le tenaient et de défendre son aimé.

-C'est totalement faux ! Lâchez nous, nous ne faisons rien de mal.

-Selon la loi les... « relations» de ce genre... sont prohibées en Angleterre. En tant qu'employé des forces de l'ordre, il est de mon devoir de vous arrêter.

-Y a plein de putains de criminels un peu partout en liberté dans cette putain de ville et vous vous trouvez le moyens de venir emmerder des honnêtes gens qui ne demande rien à personne ?! hurla Levi tandis qu'ils étaient trainés hors de leur chambre à travers les couloirs de l'hôtel, sous le regard stupéfait des autres clients.

En traversant le hall, Levi aperçut la très puritaine patronne de l'établissement détourner les yeux d'un air coupable.

-Vous ! Rugit-il en se jetant sur elle malgré les deux hommes qui tentaient de le maîtriser.

Cette brusque agitation dérouta un peu les policiers et Levi hurla à Eren de s'enfuir tout en continuant de cogner dans le tas.

-Court Eren court ! Profites-en ! Fais comme on a dit, je trouverai bien un moyen de te rejoindre !

Un violent coup dans le ventre lui coupa le souffle et le força à tomber à genou tandis qu'on lui passait de force les menottes. La scène qui se déroula ensuite sembla s'étirer sur une éternité. En relevant la tête il aperçut Eren, débarrassé de ses gardes, s'élancer hors de l'hôtel, en direction de la gare et du coin de l'œil vit le capitaine dégainer son arme, viser et tirer. La balle fila et Eren s'écroula sans un bruit, touché à la nuque. Le hurlement que poussa Levi retentit dans tout l'hôtel, un hurlement d'effroi et de souffrance pure mêlés, qui fit frissonner tous ceux qui l'entendirent. Levi hurla jusqu'à s'en briser les cordes vocales avant de retomber recroquevillé au sol, brisé. Il sentit qu'on le relevait et qu'on le trainait jusqu'à un véhicule mais plus rien n'avait de prise sur lui. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Sa seule raison de vivre venait de disparaître, effacé de façon si brutale par un simple geste. Il n'avait plus rien à faire de ce qui l'entourait, plus rien à faire de cette terre. Il ne lui restait plus que la mort. Avec un peu de chance il serait condamné à la peine capitale et pourrait rejoindre son amant. Sinon, il pourrait toujours se pendre dans sa cellule...


	7. Chapter 7

1925, académie d'archéologie et d'histoire ancienne du Caire

De légers coups frappés à la porte de son bureau tirèrent Levi du manuscrit qu'il était en train de déchiffrer.

-Entrez, marmonna-t-il sans le lever les yeux de sa tâche.

-Vous m'avez appelé Professeur ? Demanda un jeune homme en passant timidement la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

-Ah Jäger, oui en effet, approchez. Votre thèse porte bien sur les différentes légendes de la mythologie antique ?

-Oui Monsieur, acquiesça Eren sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Comment vous débrouillez vous côté traduction ?

-Plutôt bien je pense. J'ai pris langues anciennes en spécialisation.

-Bien.

Levi s'interrompit le temps de fermer son livre et d'en extraire un autre de la pile qui oscillait dangereusement sur le bord de son bureau.

-Seriez-vous intéressez par le poste d'assistant sur le projet que je mène actuellement ?

-M-moi ? Mais je… Enfin je veux dire que… Balbutia l'étudiant, pris au dépourvu.

Levi haussa un sourcil et lui jeta un regard agacé.

-Oui ou non ?

-Oui oui ! J'en serai ravi !

-Excellent.

Le professeur détourna de nouveau son attention du jeune homme. Ce dernier hésita avant d'oser l'interrompre pour lui réclamer plus de détail.

-Et sur quoi se porte ce sujet ?

-Les titans. Enfin plus précisément je tente de prouver qu'il est possible de faire des découvertes historiques en se basant sur les différents contes et légendes.

-Mais le professeur Zoe ne pourrait-elle pas mieux vous aider ?

Levi poussa un soupir.

-Surement pas ! C'est Hanji qui m'a mis au défi…

Ainsi commença la coopération de Levi et Eren sur ce projet. Au bout de plusieurs mois de recherches intensives, d'innombrables nuits blanches et de litres de café, les deux archéologues estimèrent avoir réuni suffisamment de données pour commencer les recherches sur le terrain. Ils partirent seuls, afin de vérifier le résultat et aussi pour, il faut bien l'avouer, ne pas s'attirer de remarques désobligeantes de la part d'Hanji si jamais ils s'étaient trompés… Après avoir traversé la méditerranée et une partie de l'europe en avion, ils prirent un train jusqu'à un petit village perdu en campagne profonde. Tellement perdu qu'il n'y avait même pas d'hôtel, d'auberge ou autre pension. Ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de louer une chambre chez une vieille dame fort sympathique. Une seule chambre. Avec un seul lit deux places. Eren ne dormit pas beaucoup ce soir-là, beaucoup trop embarrassé par la proximité de son supérieur…

Ils se levèrent tôt le lendemain, pressés de commencer leurs recherches. En suivant leurs notes ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant une vielle église chrétienne un peu à l'écart du village, isolée dans les bois. La végétation avait repris ses droits et recouvrait presque entièrement les murs encore debout. Le toit s'était effondré tandis que sur le côté gauche du bâtiment pointaient ici et là de cet océan de verdure d'antiques pierres tombales, seul souvenir d'un cimetière aux morts depuis longtemps oubliés. Les deux archéologues marquèrent un arrêt devant le tableau puis le plus jeune se tourna vers son ainé.

-Les récits parlent de lieu de culte pour des cérémonies celtes non ? Pas d'une église…

-Cette église est plutôt ancienne, a vu de nez je la daterais dû début du christianisme… Répondit Levi, l'air pensif.

-Justement…

-Ca ne serait pas la première fois qu'un lieu sacré soit construit là où s'en trouve déjà un. Regardez Jérusalem… Au contraire, c'est comment si le sacré appelait le sacré…

En parlant le professeur avait lentement fait le tour de la chapelle, scrutant les alentours en quête d'indices sur la présence d'un emplacement rituel. Eren se joignit à lui, désireux de se rendre utile. Au bout de quelques instants Levi s'immobilisa au bord de ce qui semblait être une clairière et interpella son assistant, préoccupé.

-Dites-moi Jäger, comment peut-on reconnaitre un lieu celtique ?

-Hum… Par les dolmens, de autels…

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard excité pendant que Levi finissait la phrase commencée par Eren.

-Ou par la présence d'arbre sanctifié.

Ils se tournèrent en même temps vers l'arbre ancestral au centre de la clairière tandis qu'Eren reprenait, survolté.

-L'un des passages parle de « la pierre dans l'arbre » et nous avons pensé à une erreur de traduction de notre part où à une image. Mais c'est peut être vraiment le cas ! Cet arbre a peut être poussé _sur_ la pierre que nous cherchons, celle sensée prouver qu'il y a vraiment eu une bataille ici !

Il se précipita au pied de l'arbre et entreprit de le dégager des herbes et buissons qui y avaient poussé. Levi se rallia à lui et rapidement ils finirent de déblayer les racines. Ils creusèrent avec prudence entre ces dernières jusqu'à rencontrer quelques chose de dur, trop gros pour n'être qu'un simple morceau de roche. Le plus jeune poussa une exclamation de joie, avant d'être rabroué par son ainé, lui demandant de ne pas crier victoire trop tôt. Délicatement ils nettoyèrent la pierre jusqu'à ce que les inscriptions gravées dessus soit lisibles. Le professeur poussa un juron en tentant de les déchiffrer.

-Je ne reconnais pas du tout cette langue, il va falloir faire appel à des spécialistes… Grogna-t-il en se relevant, irrité.

Il s'étira dans un soupir de frustration avant de se tourner vers son assistant, toujours à genoux.

-Laissez Jäger, ça ne sert à rien. L'apostropha-t-il.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, sortit son carnet et commença à gribouiller dessus.

-Jäger !

-Attendez Professer, objecta le jeune homme, l'air songeur. Ca ressemble à un mélange de latin archaïque et d'autre chose… Certain symboles font penser au grec pendant l'âge de bronze…

-Du latin archaïque ? Vous vous y connaissait ? L'interrogea Levi avec espoir.

-Je comprends quelques mots…

-Pensez-vous pouvoir le déchiffrer ? Demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant aux côtés de son assistant.

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas, absorbé par ce qu'il faisait. Levi l'observa travailler pendant un moment avant de s'installer plus confortablement contre le tronc pour réorganiser ses notes. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions lorsqu'Eren se releva en baillant et s'étirant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Demanda-t-il en l'imitant.

-Je n'ai pas tout compris, loin de là, mais comme nous l'avons suggéré c'est bien une pierre commémorative. Cela s'adresse au lecteur et parle de « milliers de braves » morts au cours d'un combat contre des « Titans ». Le jeune homme adressa un énorme sourire à Levi. On a réussi Professeur ! Nous avons pu remonter jusqu'à un évènement antique seulement grâce aux légendes !

L'interpelé sentit un sourire amuser fleurir sur ses lèvre devant l'excitation de son cadet.

-En effet, c'est Hanji qui ne va pas en revenir…

-Ca soulève pas mal de questions en plus ! Comment se fait-il qu'ils étaient si nombreux, qui étaient ces « Titans »…

-Et ça, c'est quoi ? L'interrompit Levi en désignant ce qui semblait être une liste en bas de la pierre.

Eren se pencha. « Je crois que c'est une partie des noms des soldats morts… » répondit-il, pensif. Le professeur acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et entreprit de s'éloigné. Le jeune homme allait se redresser pour le suivre quand un nom attira son attention. Sourcils froncé, il tendit le bras en sa direction et ses doigts effleurèrent la roche.

Levi s'était avancé de quelques pas puis voyant qu'il n'était pas suivi, s'était tourné vers son assistant pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait _encore_. Il vit ce dernier pâlir brusquement et eu juste le temps de le rattraper lorsqu'il bascula en arrière.

-Putain Jäger ça va ?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?! S'exclama-t-il, inquiet.

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas. Il tremblait comme une feuille dans les bras de son ainé tandis que des larmes roulaient sans vouloir s'arrêter sur ses joues. Une de ses mains agrippa la chemise du professeur qui le retenait et il lui jeta un regard bouleversé.

-Levi… Murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Levi…

L'appelé lui jeta un regard interloqué, surpris par cette familiarité puis se fut comme si un déclic se faisait dans sa mémoire. Il tomba à genoux, Eren toujours plaqué contre son torse. Il se souvenait. Il n'était pas simplement Levi Ackerman, professeur en archéologie au XXème siècle, il était aussi journaliste d'investigation au XIXème siècle et noble au XVIIème, il était Levi « fine lames », simple soldat au XIIème siècle, Livaï en Rome antique, Rivaille, petit berger grec vivant plusieurs siècle avant notre ère et bien entendu il était le Caporal Rivaille des bataillons d'exploration dans la guerre contre les Titans.

Il baissa les yeux jusqu'à celui qu'il serait dans ses bras, si fragile à cet instant. Il se souvenait maintenant de cette fougue, cette innocence, ces yeux d'un mélange de vert et de bleu, ce sourire malicieux… De cette maladresse aussi, mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme. Il se souvenait de celui dont il était tombé amoureux, plusieurs vies auparavant, et qu'il aimait toujours. Il se demanda comment il avait pu l'oublier, comment il avait fait pour ne pas se souvenir de lui plutôt.

Eren.

Doucement il se baissa et captura délicatement les lèvres du jeune homme, mettant tout son amour dans ce baiser afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était là, qu'il se souvenait et qu'il l'aimait.

Ils restèrent longuement enlacé, même après qu'Eren se soit calmé. Puis, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, ils rentrèrent sans parler jusqu'à leur chambre, aucun d'eux n'osant encore briser le silence paisible qui s'était installé. Ce n'est qu'une fois le diner expédié, blottit l'un contre l'autre sur le lit, qu'Eren décida d'entamer la discussion.

-C'est plutôt bizarre non ?

-Hum… ?

-Tout ça… Tout ce qu'on a vécu, qu'on se soit à chaque fois rencontré, que…

-Chut… L'interrompit gentiment Levi, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu penses trop…

-Oui mais quand même…C'est pas normal non ?

Le plus âgé poussa un soupire agacé et l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de parler. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, légèrement essoufflées, il le plongea son regard dans celui de son amant et répondit à la question.

-On s'en fout du pourquoi du comment. C'est fait, maintenant on est là, on se souvient et on ne va pas se plaindre.

Eren ne dit rien pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre.

-N'empêche qu'on était mort…

Il sentit Levi se crisper contre lui.

-Oublie. Asséna sèchement ce dernier. Je t'ai vu mourir trop de fois sous mes yeux sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit. Maintenant que tu es là, vivant, j'aimerai à ne pas avoir à y penser.

Il vit du coin de l'œil son amant porter sa main à sa nuque, un réflexe pour vérifier après ce qu'il avait subi dans leur vie précédente et continua.

-Tu vois, même pour toi ce n'est pas agréable d'y penser… Parle plutôt des bons moments et des bonnes vies, comme Venise par exemple…

Eren rougis violemment à ce souvenir.

-J'étais une fille… Gémit-il en plongeant son visage dans ses mains. J'étais une fille et Hanji était ma mère ! Il releva la tête et jeta un regard accablé à Levi. Je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux…

-Et tu oublies qu'on était marié et qu'on a fait plein de petit Eren et de petite Rena… L'asticota ce dernier, peinant pour garder son sérieux. L'exclamation horrifiée qu'il reçut en réponse eu raison de lui et il explosa de rire en s'affalant sur Eren.

Une fois Levi calmé, Eren lui murmura timidement, les joues encore écarlates « Je me demande ce qu'ils sont devenus… », s'attirant ainsi un regard attendri de la part de son ainé.

-Promis gamin, on recherchera tout ça une fois rentré.

Le gamin en question sourit en entendant le surnom affectif. Une question lui brulait encore les lèvres cependant.

-Dit Levi…

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as acheté quand j'étais un esclave ?

-Pour la même raison qui t'as empêché de me tuer alors que j'étais à ta merci je suppose…

Eren positionna sa tête sur le torse de son amant et ferma les yeux avant de reprendre.

-Levi ?

-Hum ?

-Je t'aime.

Il sentit un souffle amusé courir le long de son cou et reçu un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

-Je sais gamin je sais, moi aussi je t'aime…


	8. Chapter 8

2015, une des salles du Louvre

Eren étouffa un énième bâillement. Pourtant il aimait bien l'art, normalement il aurait été plus concentré. C'était sans compter, un, son prof barbant au possible, et deux sa nuit trop courte, troublée par les cauchemars. Il rêvait de plus en plus souvent de ses vies passées avec LUI et bouillonnait d'envie de le revoir. IL lui manquait, énormément.  
Quels idiots ils avaient été dans leurs vies antérieures de ne pas se donner de point de rendez-vous... Cela leur aurait évité ces dix-sept ans de vaines recherches. Ok, un peu moins de dix-sept. Mais quand même.

Leur prof s'avança vers une nouvelle salle. Il poussa un soupire et se décolla avec difficulté du mur qui le soutenait. Ce qu'il vit en entrant dans la pièce lui fit immédiatement oublié sa fatigue. IL était là, lui tournant le dos, semblant lui aussi s'ennuyer à mourir. Il n'avait pas changé, fidèle au souvenir qu'Eren avait de lui.

-Levi ! S'exclama-t-il avant de se couvrir la bouche de la main. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Et s'il était le seul à se souvenir de leurs anciennes vies ? Ou pire, et s'il avait tout simplement rêvé cette histoire. Un simple fantasme ? Ces questions, Eren se les était déjà posées un nombre incalculable de fois mais elles revenaient maintenant, en masse. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient tournées vers lui suite à son exclamation et son ventre se noua en croisant ce regard gris tellement familier. Il commença à préparer une vague excuse lorsque l'homme pris la parole, hésitant.

-Eren ? Eren c'est bien toi ?

Le jeune garçon sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il entendit vaguement Mikasa réagir à ses côtés par un "Eren qui est cet homme ?" et focalisa toute son attention sur Levi, en face de lui. Il fit un timide pas en avant, Levi lui ouvrit les bras et il s'y précipita. Le jeune homme étreignit son amant et sentit se dernier fourrer son visage dans son cou. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant.

-Tu te souviens... J'avais tellement peur de ne pas te retrouver ou que tu m'aies oublié... chuchota-t-il.

-Tsk, pour qui tu me prends gamin. Comment pourrais-je t'oublier ? C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça. Répliqua l'homme. Mais maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé je te quitte plus morveux, même si pour cela je dois te kidnapper.

-T'auras pas besoin d'en arriver là.

Eren sentit deux lèvres se poser délicatement contre les siennes et répondit à leur appelle, d'abord doucement puis plus langoureusement, croisant les bras derrière les hanches de son compagnon tandis que les mains de ce dernier venaient se perdre dans ses cheveux. « Tu m'as manqué » entendit-il.

-Je t'aime tellement, répliqua-t-il dans un souffle.

Une voix inconnue résonna dans son dos et hésitante s'adressa à Levi.

-Monsieur le directeur ? Vous n'êtes pas seul et nos clients attendent...

-T'es PDG alors ? Je vois que tu te gênes pas... le taquina Eren. Il reçut en réponse un "j'ai pas perdu mon temps moi, qu'est-ce que tu crois" faussement dédaigneux. Ce fut au tour de son prof de les interrompre, d'un ton ennuyé.

-Jaeger, quand vous aurez fini de nous faire l'étalage de votre vie sentimentale nous pourrons peut-être continuer...

Eren lâcha un soupir résigné.

-Je ne veux pas te quitter... Pas maintenant alors qu'on vient juste de se retrouver...  
Levi lui saisit le visage à deux mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Eh ? Quand j'ai dit que je te retrouverai toujours c'est le cas ok ? On s'attend à l'entrée du musée.

-Ok...

Eren déposa un dernier brève baiser sur ses lèvres puis s'écarta de lui à contre cœur, laissant leurs mains enlacées jusqu'au dernier moment. Levi le regarda rejoindre son groupe. Il entendit nettement la réponse d'Eren aux interrogations excité de ses camarades, un "c'est mon mec, donc pas touche !" lancé d'un ton à la fois provocateur et plein de fierté.  
Lui-même s'excusa auprès de ses clients d'un "Mon compagnon et moi ne nous étions pas vu depuis un long moment" plein de défi. Ils étaient de nouveau réunis, rien ne pouvaient les atteindre.

Comme convenu ils se retrouvèrent devant le musée et après des retrouvailles plus que démonstratives ils partirent mains dans la main vagabonder sur les bords de la Seine. Ils avaient des choses à se raconter. En passant devant le pont des Arts, Eren s'interrompit brusquement en pleine phrase, s'attirant un regard étonné de la part de Levi.

-Il faut qu'on définisse un lieu de rendez-vous où nous retrouver à chaque vie ! S'exclama-t-il.

Levi le regarda, amusé.

-J'y ai aussi pensé et je pense avoir trouvé le lieu idéal... Que dirai tu d'y passer le week-end, rien que tous les deux ?


	9. Chapter 9

Longtemps après, petit coin de paradis loin des ennuis

Deux hommes marchent lentement le long du rivage, profitant d'un repos bien mérité après une dure journée de travail en mer. Dans quelques instants ils rejoindront les autres membres de l'équipage à leur pub habituel, près du port de ce petit village côtier, mais pour l'instant ils se laissent bercer par la brise marine qui leur vient du large et le chant des mouettes au-dessus d'eux, parlant de tout et de rien. A leur gauche les vagues s'échouent à leurs pieds en léchant doucement le sable tandis qu'à leur droite se dresse une falaise érodée par le ressac, fièrement trônée par un ancien phare, inoccupé mais toujours entretenu. C'est à propos de ce phare que discutent les deux marins, ou plus précisément sur l'homme qui y loge depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. L'inconnu était arrivé dans ce petit havre de paix le mois précédent et avait obtenu l'autorisation d'habiter le fanal la durée de son séjour. Depuis il semblait attendre. Quoi, les habitants l'ignoraient, personnes n'ayant encore osé le demander à cet homme taciturne.

-Tu sais, commença le plus âgé des deux promeneurs à l'attention de son cadet, il y a une vieille légende sur ce phare.

-Vraiment ? Je ne dois pas habiter ici depuis assez longtemps alors. Racontez la moi s'il vous plait capitaine.

Le vieux ne se fit pas prier, enchanté d'avoir un public attentif.

-Selon ma grand-mère, qui elle-même le tiens de quelques ancêtre, ce lieu est l'endroit de rendez-vous des âmes sœurs. Elle me racontait lorsque j'étais encore qu'un p'tiot, que de temps en temps, toutes les trois générations d'après son père, une personne venait s'installer au somment de cette falaise et ne repartait qu'après avoir était rejointe par sa moitié. Certaine fois elle ne resterait que quelques jours, d'autres elle attendrait pendant des années, toujours avec cette même patience. Qui sais, peut-être que cet homme là-haut fait partit de ces gens et attend lui aussi son âme sœur.

-Un homme comme lui ?! releva le plus jeune, ironique.

-Tu sors ben avec la Juliette toi…

En regagnant le pub ce soir-là, les deux marins croisèrent un jeune homme brun au regard d'un vert époustouflant qui leur demanda si le phare était actuellement occupé. A la réponse affirmative qu'ils lui donnèrent, les deux hommes le virent avec surprise pousser un petit cri de joie et se précipiter en direction de la falaise en criant un nom qu'ils ne comprirent pas. Le capitaine jeta un regard narquois à son matelot qui restait bouche bée et le tira à l'intérieur du bar, car les retrouvailles d'amoureux n'ont pas besoins de public.

FIN


End file.
